E-123 Omega
E-123 Omega (Ｅ－１２３ "オメガ", Omega), is both a fictional character and deuteragonist from the Super Smash Bros.' ''Sonic series'' created by Yuji Naka. He is the renegade, but latest and final incarnation of E-Series of robots. He is considered a spiritual successor to E-102 Gamma who is part of the same robotics production line in the series. He was created by Dr. Eggman as part of his E-100 Series, the last and most powerful E-Series robot. But he rebelled against the doctor and joined Team Dark to get revenge on his creator, and seeks revenge on him due to resentment of his abilities being wasted. He and his teammates-Shadow and Rouge-work against his former creator in their efforts to protect his world as agents of G.U.N.. "I am Omega, the ultimate E-series robot!" :—E-123 Omega. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor (4kids): Jeff Kramer (English), Taiten Kusunoki (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Luc Boulad (French), Not Known (Galician), Mario Hassert (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice actor (TPCi/Studiopolis): Aaron LaPlante (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Thierry Buisson (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Omega is a humanoid robot with a yellow casing surrounding two red eyes for a "head," large black shoulder pauldrons with the Greek capitalized omega symbol on the front of his left shoulder, an over sized red barrel chest with a silver stripe and four vents, a black waist with a compartment exposing his inner workings surrounded by a silver, red and black pipe with arrows, two long red flaps on the sides and one shorter red flap with a substantial green section in the center, thick black and red arms with black arrows and yellow cuffs with spikes, large four-fingered retractable gunmetal grey hands, and surprisingly skinny red, black and silver legs ending in long black "feet" with green accents between the "toes." * Hair Color: N/A * Body Color: Red, Black, Yellow, Green, Silver * Eye Color: Red * Age: 50+ * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 100 cm (3' 3") * Weight: 35 kg (77 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery Personality Omega is out for revenge on Dr. Eggman. This quest has led to him being single-minded, focusing more on vengeance than listening to his teammates. Despite this, he has shown a sense of humor. Relationships Friends/Allies * United Federation ** G.U.N. ** Com. Abraham Tower *** Spider Troupe *** Team Dark **** Shadow the Hedgehog **** Rouge the Bat *** Topaz *** Hope Robotnik * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Tails the Fox ** Knuckles the Echidna * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog ** Cream the Rabbit ** Cheese the Chao ** Big the Cat * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy the Bee * Christopher Thorndyke * Molly * Cosmo * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Shade the Echidna Family * Dr. Eggman (creator) * E-100 Alpha {brother; deceased) * E-101 Beta (brother; deceased) ** E-101 Mark II (deceased) * E-102 Gamma (brother; deceased) * E-102 Delta (brother; deceased) * E-104 Epsilon (brother; deceased) * E-105 Zeta (brother; deceased) * E-106 Eta (brother; deceased) * E-108 Iota (brother; deceased) * E-109 Kappa (brother; deceased) * E-110 Lambda (brother; deceased) * E-113 Xi (brother; deceased) * E-118 Tau (brother; deceased) Rivals Neutral * Babylon Rogues/Team Babylon ** Jet the Hawk ** Wave the Swallow ** Storm the Albatross * Team Hooligans ** Nack the Weasel ** Bark the Polar Bear ** Bean the Dynamite Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman (Arch-enemy) *** Bocoe *** Decoe ** Jack Robotnik *** Orbot *** Cubot ** Bokkun ** Metal Sonic ** Eggman Army *** Infinite *** Battle Bird Armada * Metarex ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus ** Red Pine * Black Arms ** Black Doom ** Black Death ** Eclipse the Darkling * Solaris ** Mephiles the Dark * Nocturnus Clan ** Imperator Ix * Overmind * Thelxe * Lyric the Last Ancient Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Move Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves * Super strength * Limitless arsenal * Flight * Enhanced speed * Enhanced durability * Driving skills * Grinding * Hyper-go-on usage Attacks * Beam Cannon * Blazing Tornado (requires Rouge) * Chaos Inferno (Team Blast attack the requires Rouge and Omega) * Crouch * Dash Punch * Fire Combination * Fire Launcher * Fireball Jump * Flamethrower * Grind Step * Homing Attack * Hover * Item Box Transfer * Jump Dash * Lock-On Shot * Machine Gunner * Omega Arm * Omega Fire * Omega Launcher * Omega Machine Gun * Omega Missile * Omega Shot * Skim Boost * Slingshot * Spin Dash * Spin Jump * Spinning Back punch * Rival Takedown * Team Ultimate * Temporal Field * Triangle Dive * Trick Action * Wrecking Ball (requires Big) Skills Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Color Powers :Main article: Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Shadow can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Shadow has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early life Omega was created by Dr. Eggman as the 24th and last of the doctor's E-100 Series robots. He was designed by Eggman to prevent the release of Shadow the Hedgehog from his stasis, and, in this case, he failed to control Shadow when he was released. To accomplish this, Eggman sealed Omega in an abandoned base with Shadow. Being imprisoned infuriated Omega; he decided to prove his status as the most powerful E-Series robot by abandoning his original programming and taking revenge on his creator and all the other machines he built. Synopsis ''Sonic'' Sonic Heroes Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Omega_(disambiguation) E-123 Omega Sonic News Network * E-123 Omega Villains Wikia * E-123 Omega Heroes Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters